One by One: One shot
by Shael Uchiha
Summary: One by one they had loved him. One by one he had loved them. One by one they had died protecting him. And one by one they had abandoned him. Non yaoi. Although I do love the pairing. Rated for safety.


**Disclaimer: You know the drill; See previous chapters.**

**Yay somebody rose to the challenge and beat WindiosSiesta to the bat. Thank you so much Imperial Dragon, your review was much appreciated. And welcome to the family. Hope to see you again.**

**WindiosSiesta I'm glad you enjoyed the tickling scene because quite frankly it's something that just worked its way into the chapter without me planning it. And I just couldn't remove it so I'm glad that you enjoyed it. XD. like I said earlier I only watch the anime, which I'm beginning to regret what with all the filler that's going on right now, but I'm glad that you enjoyed my association of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clan. From the first time I heard Kakashi say something about the Sharingan originating from the Byakugan, I was interested to know how these two very powerful clans were related. But the anime, and I'm guessing the Manga as well, didn't touch more on the subject so I just came up with it on my own. I'm happy that it makes sense to you, and that you even prefer it to what's going on in the manga (floating on cloud 9 and there's no better feeling XD). Thank you for your clear appreciation of and dedication to my work. It's because of people like you that I do what I do.**

**Yay PuppetMaster55 returned, with a shorter review but who cares! XD. Thank you for your consideration. And I will answer your question by saying no Kushina is not alive. The answer I was looking for was more along the lines of how Minato remembers her. There is something that isn't there every time he thinks, or speaks of her. But I'm glad because you were the first to phantom a guess—hopefully other readers will follow suite.**

**Warning: Visiting Narutopedia too much has naturally led to me discovering several spoilers (I know I was so mad at myself that I almost quit Naruto altogether). However, for those of you who are like me and are watching the anime I can assure you that this next chapter contains some spoilers. My advice is to proceed with caution (translation: read at your own risk) because spoilers are littered all over the place. Otherwise enjoy ;D.**

**Last Sunday was special in two ways; first and foremost it was Naruto's birthday (and the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack) and it was the date 10/10/10. In celebration of that I have included this chapter. The entire chapter is a flash back. Majority of it happens in the days preceding the Kyuubi attack. Like most of this fiction this chapter contains **_**my **_**perception and interpretation of events of the anime and manga. And naturally I have included my own spin on the events of, during and surrounding that fateful night. **

**NOTE: I've decided to post this chapter from my multi-chaptered story Fallen Angels, separately since it can pretty much stand on its own and just provides some back story for my fanfic. Hopefully those reading this will be encouraged to check out the aforementioned fic. Hope you like it.**

**Song suggestion: One by One, by Enya. (I'm a HUGE fan of hers so yeah).**

**Chapter Eighteen**

One by One

* * *

_**Remember, remember the tenth of October,**_

_**And Madara's treasonous plot,**_

_**I see no reason why Madara's treason should ever be forgot.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Yondaime stood in a forest clearing watching the golden brown leaves' descent, lost in thought and completely unaffected by the chaos around him. Fall, it was his second least favorite season—the first being winter of course. He hated it, the gloom, the death of everything green, the chill following the warmth and vibrancy of the blissfully hot summer months. Although summer was his second favorite season, the Yellow Flash would have preferred it if his child had been born then. Anything but the chilly and gloomy month of October.

Even though it had been out of his, or anybody else's for that matter, control the Yellow Flash couldn't help feeling the tiniest twinge of jealousy at the fact that _both_ of _the _Uchiha's sons' births had occurred during the blessed season that was summer.

"_**Get over it." **_His fiancée had barked when he had confided in her before promptly slapping him upside the head causing him to see stars.

He knew that it was silly to be jealous of _that _man, but he couldn't help it. Everything had come easily for the bastard; his skills, intelligence, power, heck even his status in society. Unlike him, the Uchiha clan lord had had a claim to Konoha's aristocracy long before he could even walk. The Yellow Flash had had to _literally_ work his butt off to get to where he was today. But even then that hadn't been enough. Although he had earned the respect and admiration of the villagers and the people that mattered most in his life, he had failed to sway the village's elite. However, experience had taught him to disregard that completely.

"_**Remember this; it is impossible to please the world. A huge part of the Hokage's duties is to mediate between pleasing the mass and offending the few. Sometimes offending the few to please the mass is not wise, and vice versa. It is the Hokage's job to not only maintain this balance but to also decide who best to please and offend. As you can imagine this balance is very delicate and thus very difficult to maintain…it is something even I have failed at times without number. Hopefully you will have better luck than I had while holding this office…"**_

The Sandaime's words had rung true as he discovered a _mere_ day after they were uttered and he had realized his childhood dream. He had been as tolerant and as respectful as a man in his position could be. However, no matter how hard he tried to bridge the ever expanding gap between the village and its most powerful clan, he always seemed to end up offending more people than he pleased. When the Uchiha weren't grumbling and expressing their discontent the Hyuuga were. And whenever he scrambled to appease either clan, the other was quick to jump at his throat with claims of favoritism and preferential treatment. It was enough to drive any man insane.

Although he was not one to complain, he couldn't help the glee he had felt at the opportunity to escape it all. To say that he had jumped at it was putting it lightly. He had _grasped _it. Although he would have preferred to temporarily escape everything associated with his duties as Hokage, anything was preferable to council meetings, genin team assignments, mission reports and debriefing, meetings with clan lords, and who could forget the dreaded, ever-mounting, ever-present pileup paperwork. Just thinking about it was enough to trigger a surge of discomfort in his spine.

A mere week after his appointment, he had received the first of many summons to come for the Kage Summit. With the war now over and the Five Great Nations clamoring to rebuild themselves to their former glory, certain measures had to be taken and issues dealt with. And that was the main objective of the Summit.

Quite frankly Minato was surprised that they—they being the other Kages—had waited this long after the war to address these issues. Sadly he was the only one who felt this way. The rules of a Kage Summit were simple. A Summit was called to address _pressing_ issues affecting _all_ Five of the Great Nations. Meaning that, a kage could refuse the invitation to the Summit if he felt that the issues to be addressed were not pressing or of any importance to his nation. A _legitimate _Kage Summit could only be held when _all _Five Kages were in attendance. Meaning that, if just one Kage refused to attend, the decisions of that summit would not be recognized and therefore could not go into effect. Sadly, this is exactly what happened when the Sandaime Tsuchikage had sent out the first invitations nearly four months ago.

Several others had followed with Minato being the only other Kage who had acknowledged it at all. Bitter feelings still lingered in the hearts of the other Nations and so their Kages had refused a conference with their former enemies. Thankfully, this time around all five Kages had agreed to attend the conference which was exactly why he was here right now standing in a thick forest clearing, travelling on a hidden path to the Land of Iron surrounded by a dozen or so ANBU who were currently fighting to save his life.

Cerulean orbs dulled with boredom as the Yondaime cast a lazy glance at the commotion around him. His gaze falling on the masked, willowy figure beside him. A fond smile twisted the corners of his mouth as he reached out towards the silver-haired youth. He pulled back when the teen flinched before turning his masked face to cast him a hidden, disapproving look.

"Did I startle you Kashi-kun?" He asked a mischievous glint in his eyes as he employed the teen's most-hated pet name.

"I would appreciate if you didn't call me that Hokage-sama." The ANBU replied as formally as he could through gritted teeth. The blond knew that although they were conversing, the youth's mind was not in it as his finely tuned senses strained for any signs of an impending attack. The realization made him sigh internally.

He wasn't stupid; he knew exactly why the teen had remained by his side while the others had dispersed to engage the enemy forces that had attacked their convoy. Although he had initially disapproved, he now felt grateful for the company amidst the frantic shouts and clangs of weapons around them.

"Oh?" The Yondaime said his blond eyebrows rising slightly. "Would you rather I called you by your _other_ nickname—you know the one they're calling you these days. Kakashi of the Sharingan?"

The teen tensed at this but otherwise ignored him. The blond watched for any signs of retaliation from the younger man. Seeing none, he decided to press on.

"You know I think it sounds a lot cooler than the Yellow Flash of Konoha, don't you think?"

"Hokage-sama I would appreciate it if you stopped distracting me." Rather than getting offended by the edge in the teen's voice the spiky haired man relished in it.

"Minato-sensei will suffice Kashi-kun." The amusement in the taller man's voice was as evident as the metallic smell of blood in the air. The porcelain mask of the hound dog turned towards him allowing the Yondaime a glimpse of the glaring mismatched eyes behind.

The Yellow Flash chuckled.

"How can you be so calm in a situation like this?" Kakashi asked as he hurled a kunai at an advancing hostile who dropped dead instantly.

"There's another one in the trees to your right you know?" The blond said ignoring the younger man's question. The silver-haired ANBU let his comment hang in the air, not bothering to honor it with a reply.

The Hokage pushed on.

"Why don't you go take care of him while I wait here for you," his smirk transformed into a foxy grin reminiscent of a certain feisty red-haired prankster. "I promise I'll behave."

"When he makes his move so will I." The masked shinobi replied a little too quickly. "For now I shall remain where I am."

"You know," The Yellow Flash said leaning in as he reduced his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. They didn't make me Hokage for nothing after all."

"And I didn't join the ANBU for nothing you know." The silver-haired teen shot back as he deflected a stray weapon with his katana.

A slight crease of the blond's eyebrows was the only indication of his discomfort with the subject.

About three months before his appointment as Hokage, two days after Orochimaru's desertion of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi had applied to join the Black Ops. The White Fang's son had figured that his sensei's appointment to the post of Hokage was inevitable with the Sannin's departure. Knowing that his sensei would never appoint him, he had made sure to apply during the Sandaime's reign. The Yondaime was aware of his student's perceptiveness as much as he was aware of his intentions. But as much as he disapproved of it, his hands were tied. He could not remove his former student from the Black Ops simply because his desire to protect him exceeded that of any ANBU. He could only keep an eye on him and his movements in order to save the teen from himself.

"Kashi—I…"

"Rin made me promise…it was her dying wish. 'Protect sensei Kakashi. I know my death will hit him hard. But I want you to be there for him, for you both to be there for each other.'" The air around the silver-haired shinobi transformed into fierce determination as he met the Yondaime's sky-blue gaze.

"I don't care what happens, I am _never _leaving your side do you hear me? I _will not_ lose you too."

Their gazes remained locked for several moments as each bored into the other with their eyes. Trying to weaken the other's resolve but to no avail. Finally the moment was interrupted by a tall ANBU donning the hawk mask.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama," the ANBU said directing the blond's attention towards him. "The area is clear of all hostiles. We may proceed now."

Kakashi watched in awe as his sensei effortlessly slipped back into his role as Hokage, all traces of amusement and laughter gone from his voice when he spoke, leaving only assertiveness and authority in its wake.

"Thank you Captain Hiro. Did you manage to find out anything about our attackers?"

A knowing smile crossed Kakashi's hidden features. He knew this technique all too well. His sensei often asked questions to which he already knew the answers in order to see if people had noticed what he already knew.

"Several of the hostiles were seen with Kiri headbands. That coupled with their use of water-based jutsus has led us to conclude that the enemies were shinobi of Kirigakure."

The ANBU passed the test. The Yondaime merely nodded in understanding as his eyes travelled the length of the clearing, taking in all the wounded and dead bodies littered around the forest floor in the battle's aftermath.

"Hokage-sama if I may?" The ANBU captain said bowing slightly in respect. The blond gave a curt nod to encourage him to continue.

"It would be unwise for us to continue on this journey with this knowledge. Now that we know that Kirigakure, and possibly other villages, intend on killing you, going to the Land of Iron would be incredibly reckless. I advice that we retreat back to the village."

"This summit, what do you think of it?" The blond asked when he was sure that the ANBU was done speaking.

"I think that it is too soon. It is no secret that Suna and Iwa still hold a grudge against us for their defeat during the war, and our relations with Kumo are strained at best. This attack has just brought to light the fact that our relationship with Kirigakure is not as good as we assumed it was. I feel that we should put it off a little longer, at least till everyone has tended to their wounds."

"I respect your opinion Captain Hiro and I thank you for expressing it to me." The Yondaime's eyes narrowed slightly as they fell on the broken body of a Konoha ANBU. "However, I am interested in finding out what caused this sudden rift in our relations with Kiri. And the answers for that lie not in Konoha but in the Land of Iron."

It was final. There was no disputing it. The captain bowed before turning to relay the Yondaime's decision to his men. The Copy Ninja chanced a glance at his former sensei through the corner of his eyes. The young kage stood stock still, all traces of his trademark laxity gone, hands clenched slightly at his sides, his icy gaze transfixed on the body of a red-haired Konoha kunoichi lying a few feet away from his feet.

Kakashi felt a shiver run down his spine as he watched the blond. He knew exactly what had caused those kind orbs to freeze so suddenly.

_Red hair just like…_

"We're leaving." The young hokage announced prompting the masked shinobis around him to stand at attention. The Yondaime was done playing. Somebody was going to answer for the unnecessary blood spilt today. And as they took off into the trees Kakashi couldn't repress the shudder than shook him at the thought of what his sensei would do upon their arrival.

_Being the Yondaime Mizukage is about to suck really bad._

**

* * *

**

"We are the second to the last to arrive. All the other Kages, save for the Mizukage, have arrived and are already settled in." An ANBU wearing a rat mask reported bowing in respect to the Yondaime.

The blond waved at him signaling him to rise.

"Captain Hiro has already deployed some ANBU to secure the area and create a security perimeter around your sleeping quarters. He sent me back here to stay with you."

"Where's Kakashi?" The spiky haired man asked as he settled down on the inviting sofa.

"You mean Hatake-san? I think he was with the first team assigned to secure the perimeter."

The blond nodded in understanding as he stretched languidly on the couch cracking several vertebral disks back in place. The door opened and three other ANBU entered the room before proceeding to camouflage into the environment. The young Hokage watched the transformations with mild interest although his eyes really didn't take in what he was seeing.

His mind was far away completely. Although he knew that his fiancée was safely back in Konoha, he couldn't help the irrational fear the memory of the dead red-haired ANBU triggered in him every time. He closed his eyes in an effort to block out the image as a yawn escaped him.

"Hokage-sama if I may?" The rat masked ANBU said.

"Go ahead."

"You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow and after today's journey I would advice that you get enough rest."

The Yellow Flash waved the advice away casually as he rose to his feet and made his way to the study he had seen during his tour of the suite shortly after their arrival.

"Yeah I know. I just have to put some things in order first." He paused when he got to the door as he considered something for a moment.

"Ichiro." He said addressing the ANBU with the rat mask.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Could you do me a favor and let me know the instant the Mizukage arrives?"

"Of course Hokage-sama." The ANBU said before departing in a blur.

Minato smiled to himself as he turned the knob and allowed himself into the dark study.

_One down, three more to go._

**

* * *

**

The Yondaime had been slouched in his chair watching the circular room slowly filling up when a disapproving sound reached his ears. He perked up ever so slightly as his eyes traced the sound back to its origin. Inquisitive sky-blue met impassive dark brown as the Yondaime Hokage held the Yondaime Kazekage's gaze.

"That is the Yondaime Kazekage, Hokage-sama." The hawk masked ANBU captain supplied when he noticed the blond's gaze.

"I can see that Captain Hiro." The Yondaime replied amicably as he gave a small wave to the brown-haired kage. The Kazekage's scowl deepened and he turned to walk towards his seat without even acknowledging the blond's gesture of friendship.

"What crawled up his ass?" The Yellow Flash wondered as he sank back into his slouching position. To all present, he looked to be lounging lazily completely unaware of his surroundings and without a care in the world; however, the Yondaime Hokage was anything but. His senses were on alert as they tried to detect the Yondaime Mizukage's presence before he saw him.

"I'm afraid bitter feelings still linger in the hearts of the other Kages. Hostility is to be expected Hokage-sama especially directed towards you. No offence, but you are the rookie Kage here, not to mention the man responsible for singlehandedly wiping out a vast majority of their armies."

"Understood." The Yellow Flash said nodding at the ANBU captain by his side as he watched the aged Tsuchikage make his entrance.

The Yellow Flash's senses spiked up suddenly as they detected the presence he had been searching for the entire time. For appearance sake, the blond maintained his lax posture as his senses strained to pinpoint the location of the presence that had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Azure orbs widened ever so slightly as their owner felt the presence reappear directly _behind_ him.

The blond chuckled inwardly as he felt his ANBU scramble suddenly to form a barrier with their bodies around him. It wasn't their actions itself that amused him but the futility of it. Had the presence willed it, he would have been dead or otherwise mortally wounded before any of the masked shinobi around him could even blink. But for some reason the presence had hesitated before going in for the kill and his hesitation had cost him his advantage.

"Good day Hokage-sama." The presence spoke at last. The Yellow Flash frowned at the unfamiliar tone of the voice.

"Ah, Yagura-san, it's been too long." The Yondaime Hokage commented casually assuming his former posture.

"I trust you have been _well_?" Something in the Mizukage's tone bothered the Yellow Flash. Although he couldn't quite put his finger on it just yet.

"As well as an overworked kage can be." The blond chuckled softly as he felt the presence move.

"About that," the Mizukage's light voice said all traces of the former darkness completely gone. Something the Hokage didn't fail to notice. "Congratulations on your appointment. The Sandaime did well to pick you."

The blond looked up and saw that the Mizukage now stood in front of him, unfazed by the masked ANBU between him and the spiky haired blond. Blue orbs met lavender as both shinobi faced off. The air around them became tangible with the silver-haired Kage's killing intent, alarming the ANBU.

"Hokage-sama!" The ANBU captain called in an even voice that hid his fear and alarm.

"He doesn't have the guts." The Yellow Flash replied in an equally even tone his eyes narrowing into deadly slits as he regarded the man before him.

_Something __**is**__ wrong. This isn't the Yagura I know…and what __**is**__ this strange presence corrupting his chakra? A foul aura that reeks of death and bloodlust…Could it be that he has been—no. It's probably the Sanbi acting up again. Yeah that must be it._

What happened next occurred too fast for anyone in the room except the two youngest Kages to see. True to his nickname, the Yellow Flash rose from his seat whilst forming several seals in rapid succession. When he was done, he thrust both palms of his hands—which were now covered with black markings—into the chest of the startled Mizukage. The silver-haired Kage doubled over, his eyes narrowed in what could be described as extreme discomfort as the Hokage twisted his palm several times in opposing directions. A satisfied look came across the blond's expression as he watched the markings on his palm transfer to the other shinobi's chest were they proceeded to sink into the skin beneath. He settled back down unto his seat, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched the Mizukage straighten up.

Purple eyes blinked in confusion for several moments as their owner finally took in the room around him. The Hokage was pleased to note that the dark underlying sheen in the other's eyes were completely gone, replaced by the familiar warmth of the good-natured Mizukage.

Without another word or so much as a glance his way, the Mizukage turned and slowly made his way to rejoin the rest of his convoy who were eying him curiously. With the Sanbi's jinchurikii at a safe distance, the ANBU surrounding the Hokage slowly returned to their posts at his side. The spiky-haired blond settled back into his seat, his eyes never leaving the Mizukage.

"_Sensei, I saw that." _

"Of course you did Kashi." The Yondaime Hokage replied easily not bothering to face his former student. "I'd be surprised if you didn't."

The Hokage felt the dog masked ANBU shift beside and understood the reason behind the teen's sudden discomfort.

"Yagura's a good man. He just puts up that façade to keep people at bay. Don't let him get to you."

"_I swear you would see the good in the devil himself."_

"You don't have to whisper you know Kashi." The blond said a small smile playing on his lips as his former student ignored him.

"_How can you say that about the man who ordered an attempt on your life?"_

"Because he's my friend."

"_I didn't know you were friendly with the Mizukage?"_

"Ah, Kashi you will find that the Chunnin Exams does more than provide an opportunity for the shinobi villages to show off their strength. It also strengthens the bonds between the shinobi villages and their citizens."

"_You faced him as a genin? How was he as an opponent?"_

"Let's just say there's a reason why he's the youngest Mizukage ever appointed."

There was a moment's pause which told the Yellow Flash that the silver-haired teen was considering whether or not to voice something that was bothering him.

"_You're always free to be yourself around me Kashi."_

"_Sensei, his chakra…"_

"I know."

"_Was it the Sanbi?"_

It was the blond's turn to pause as he thought back to the foulness he had detected in the young Mizukage's chakra.

"Let's just say that if it's not the Sanbi's, we're gonna wish it was."

**

* * *

**

_Why me?_

The Yondaime thought for the umpteenth time that day with good reason. Upon his return to Konoha two days ago, he had been greeted by an irate Shikaku Nara who had proceeded to berate him for appointing him as his Jonin General. Any other shinobi would have expressed nothing but immeasurable gratitude and promises of undying dedication at such a promotion. But then again Shikaku Nara wasn't any other shinobi.

Following the Nara's tongue-lashing, the lazy shinobi's blond teammate and best friend had arrived just in time to berate the blond Hokage further. Only unlike his friend, Inoichi Yamanaka was "saddened and disappointed in his fellow blond's inability to recognize his superior qualifications for the position of Jonin General". The Yondaime was willing to bet his ridiculously large salary that the two former teammates had planned their little confrontation to the letter. Whatever the case, the Yellow Flash announced his decision of letting the appointment stand before promptly teleporting out of there before all hell broke lose.

As if that wasn't enough, Hizashi Hyuuga—who had appointed himself as the blond's part time assistant—had taken it upon himself to drag the Hokage back to his office to deal with the impossibly large pile of paperwork there. A sly comment about how the Hyuuga should be helping instead of sitting around feeling pretty had somehow resulted in the blond's workload being doubled.

_Note to self: Never call a Hyuuga male pretty._

Just when the Toad Sannin's former student was about to do a very uncharacteristic thing—throwing a tantrum—a much needed distraction in the form of his student's overenthusiastic "eternal rival" burst into his office in all his embarrassingly tight green jumpsuit glory. The distraction proved to be enough for the blond to make his escape without even bothering to find out why the taijutsu enthusiast was in his office instead of reporting to his team's rendezvous point at the eastern gates.

He had returned home late that evening to a _very_ cranky and strangely horny fiancée that day. The red-head had pinned him to a wall before proceeding to demand a good enough reason for his tardiness. Apparently, stopping a mob of angry, half-naked women from murdering his perverted former sensei, which was the gospel truth, didn't quite make the cut as a good enough reason for tardiness. At least not in his very pregnant lover's book. For the sake of their unborn child, he had escaped his lover's "punishment for being a very bad boy" with severe consequences. Particularly a bloody nose, a few bruised ribs, a sprained ankle and a painful erection that he was forced to deal with after tucking the quick-tempered kunoichi in bed.

The next they had been just as stressful, although thankfully less eventful than the previous one. After wondering just how early the Hyuuga twin had risen to fetch him for work, the Yellow Flash had proceeded to blink listlessly at his paperwork trying with all his might to will them away. It wasn't until Hizashi had force-fed him a steaming cup of that "horrid stuff"—coffee—that the Yondaime finally set to work.

The rest of the day played out in its usual routine. Paperwork till ten when he met with the council briefly to discuss the issues addressed at the Kage Summit. Then from noon till two he could be found in the mission debriefing lounge handing out missions and assignments to all ranks of shinobi. After a quick lunch with Kakashi, he was dragged back to his office to finish up the rest of his paperwork. Sometime before he decided to call it a day, he had received some very disturbing news which he chose to address the next day.

Blinking up at the ceiling above him, the spiky haired Hokage regretted his decision the previous day. The barely audible sound of approaching footsteps alerted him of the raven-haired female's approach before she entered the room. He turned his blue eyes towards the woman and watched as she approached with a tray in hand and pleasant smile on her delicate features.

"Mikoto you really didn't have to bother serving me tea." Despite his words he accepted the steaming cup that was offered him. "I told you that I was only going to be here for a few minutes."

"Oh I really don't mind." The Uchiha mistress said pleasantly as she settled down on the mat opposite him. "You're a guest in my home, and a good hostess always does her best to see to it that her guests are well taken care of."

The former kunoichi's smile faded slowly from her face and was replaced with a tiny frown.

"Besides, Fugaku-sama might be a while coming out," The raven said folding her dainty hands on her laps. Something the Yondaime recognized as a sign of her discomfort. Quite frankly he didn't blame her. Who wouldn't be uncomfortable with telling a guest that their bastard of a husband intended on keeping them waiting simply because he had no intentions of giving them an audience at the moment.

"You see he was…" The blond held up his hand silencing the raven.

"You really don't have to make excuses for Fag-aku." The Hokage said in a soft voice.

"I really wish you wouldn't call him that." Mikoto said a worried look on her face.

"Eh, can't be helped." The spiky haired man replied with a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders.

"I really don't mind waiting." They both heard the words he had refused to utter; _two can play this game._

"It must be really important," The Uchiha mistress said in a thoughtful tone. "For you to have come all this way to see him."

The blond recognized the Uchiha mistress's way of inquiring about his business there and nodded in response.

"It affects you just as much as it affects him." The Hokage paused as he held the raven's gaze.

"What is it about, Minato?" Experience had taught her that adding the honorific only made the Yondaime uncomfortable and cranky.

"It's about Itachi."

"What about him?" A cold voice called from somewhere to the Hokage's left.

As he shifted in his seat to face the Uchiha clan lord, the young Hokage saw a worried look flicker across Mikoto's face before it was replace with her signature amiable expression.

"Ah, Fugaku-sama glad you could _finally_ join us." The blond said in a pleasant voice that suggested that he was speaking to a good old friend rather than a condescending rival.

"I trust Mikoto here explained the cause of my delay Hokage-sama?" It wasn't the first time that the honorific sounded like an insult in the Uchiha's mouth so the spiky haired man disregarded it completely.

"Oh, you see I'm really allergic to bullshit so I asked her to spare me." The Yellow Flash replied good-naturedly.

The cold hearted clan lord didn't even flinch at his jibe as he settled down beside his wife. On cue Mikoto leaned forward and lifted the kettle to serve her husband.

"You said you were here regarding an issue concerning my oldest son." Fugaku stated his perpetual disapproving look in place.

"Yes indeed." The blond said pausing to take a sip of his tea. "It has reached my attention that he passed the academy entrance exam."

"Yes. So?"

"He's only four."

"Five." Mikoto corrected bowing her head slightly as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You will find that Itachi is unlike any normal child." The clan lord stated visibly swelling with pride at the mention of his heir.

"Not yet." The Yondaime said in an undertone loud enough for both Uchiha to hear.

"Pardon?" The clan lord said, daring him to utter his words again. The Yellow Flash decided to take the high road and avoid any sort of confrontation with the Uchiha leader.

"Well as Hokage the final decision to admit him into the academy lies with me…" He trailed off allowing his words to sink in as the couple connected the dots.

"You wouldn't dare." The clan leader said his voice rising as his temper flared dangerously.

"Fugaku-sama, please refrain from raising your voice." The clan mistress said in a strangely sweet voice that carried a veiled threat. The Hokage was quite surprised when the clan lord did as he was told without reprimanding or arguing with his wife.

_Clearly there's more to her than meets the eye. I'll have to keep an eye on her._

Mikoto's false smile fell as she turned to address the blond man, a pleading look on her face.

"Minato, please you can't. Think of Itachi." She said beseechingly. "He's done nothing but train and prepare for this exam. Denying him entrance would crush him."

"Allowing him entrance will destroy him and as Hokage I cannot allow that." The blond said a genuinely apologetic expression on his face as he did so. It was enough to placate the raven haired woman, but it was no where near enough for her overambitious husband.

"And since when did you care about the well-being of a mere boy, let alone an Uchiha at that?" Fugaku challenged rising to his feet despite his gentle wife's pleas.

The air in the room became thick with the tension radiating off the two men as both shinobi faced off. Each unwilling to back down.

"I don't think I like what you're insinuating." The Hokage said in an even tone his gaze hardening.

"Well forgive me Namikaze but I feel that I must express something that is quite obvious to anyone with eyes." The Uchiha lord said his eyes darkening with malice.

"I'm curious to see who you think I'm favoring _this_ time Uchiha." The blond remarked still seated.

"Your former student, the Hatake boy. He graduated from the academy at the age that Itachi is now…"

The Hokage cut him short here, unwilling to continue this pointless discussion.

"I will remind you that I was not in office at the time of his attendance and graduation. As I have said times without number, I intend on changing several things in this village particularly several practices my predecessors condoned."

"Fine then. I still have evidence to prove that you favor the Hatake boy more than anyone else…"

Again the clan lord was cut off by the blond who narrowed his eyes at him in a rare show of impatience. Mikoto shifted in her seat obviously uncomfortable but too frightened and intimidated by both men to try to put an end to it or even get up to leave the room.

"If you're talking about his ANBU promotion at such a young age I'll remind you that that was yet another decision…"

It was the Yondaime's turn to be cut short as the clan lord rose his voice.

"I'm talking about Obito! How is it that the _only_ Uchiha in your team ended up being the _only_ casualty of that ill-fated mission of yours?"

Had her Sharingan not been activated, Mikoto was sure that she would have missed what happened next. In one swift motion the Hokage was on his feet and charging at the clan lord, killing intent blazing in his once placid orbs. As it turned out, the clan lord had been prepared for such a move and raised his hand to parry the strike. Unknown to anyone but the Uchiha couple, the clan lord had concealed a kunai in the hand he rose and had every intent of slicing the blond Hokage where he stood.

Before either man could realize what was going on, the Uchiha mistress was on her feet and standing between them effectively stopping them in their tracks. The blond halted mere centimeters from her, while her husband reluctantly lowered his hand. Onyx eyes shifted between both men, their owner daring both men to attack. Neither man, however, heeded the dare.

The silence that fell upon the room was broken by the loud wails of the infant that had been sound asleep in his cot in the next room. Motherly instincts kicking in, the Uchiha mistress deactivated her blood line limit as she prepared to answer her child's call for her. Although the fury of the Sharingan in her onyx orbs were absent when she turned back to face both men, it did little to reduce the intensity of her glare.

"_I'm off to check on Sasuke. I trust you both will act according to your age while I'm gone."_ The threat went unspoken yet hung in the air around them as the petite raven retreated to placate her child.

Both men stood in awkward silence in Mikoto's absence, each averting their gazes far from the general direction of the other. When the Uchiha mistress finally returned, both men noticeably relaxed somewhat at her presence.

Mikoto resumed her seat prompting both men to do the same. An unspoken agreement between the clan lord and his wife was reached through eye contact. And the Uchiha lord turned to announce their decision to the Hokage. Fugaku opened his mouth to speak but stopped abruptly unsure—more like unwilling—of how to begin. His wife noticed his predicament and came to his aid.

"We shall respect your decision Hokage-sama." Mikoto stated diplomatically. The blond restrained the urge to smirk at the slight twitch of Fugaku's eye when his wife spoke.

"Well then I shall be off seeing as my business here is done." The Yondaime said rising to his feet. He wasn't surprised when the Uchiha clan lord remained seated as his wife rose to join him.

"As usual Mikoto it was a pleasure seeing you."

"Likewise Minato." The petite raven replied a pleasant smile on her delicate features.

"Sorry for waking Sasuke up." The blond reached back to scratch his unruly mane as an embarrassed chuckle sounded in his throat.

"Oh not at all. He is a little attention-seeking so it was bound to happen sometime soon." She said waving his apology off with a casual wave. "My regards to Kushi. Tell her I will be over in the evening to keep her company."

"Will do." The blond said turning around to leave the house without so much as a backwards glance at the livid clan lord.

Mikoto returned after seeing the Hokage off and proceeded to begin clearing up the teacups when her hands were stilled by her husband's larger ones. She turned to face him in mild surprise a curious expression on her face.

"Why did you stop me? I could have killed him?" Fugaku hissed his anger tangible.

"No you couldn't have. His power far exceeds your own. I hate to say it but it is true. We must stick to the plan my love." The raven said in a soft voice, her eyes softening as she reached out to stroke her husband's face.

"This complicates things." The clan lord said taking his wife's frail hands in his own. "If Itachi can't attend the academy…"

"No it doesn't. We'll just have to move ahead of schedule." The clan mistress said pulling her husband's head to her bosom where she resumed stroking his face.

"We're not ready." The clan lord rose his head to meet his partner's gaze.

"And at this rate we'll never be. So we might as well move now." The former kunoichi cooed as she settled into her husband's lap.

"And you're sure that he suspects nothing?" Fugaku asked his reluctance clear.

"Yes, love. If he was he would have confided in Kushi, who always confides in me." The assurance in her onyx orbs placated her husband and he returned his head back to its pace on her bosom.

"When shall we mobilize?" Fugaku asked as he finally reached a decision. Mikoto smiled for it amused her to no end how her husband always succumbed to her will.

"On the day of his child's birth."

**

* * *

**

It was a rare scene, one that several of the people present never ever would have imagined playing out before them as it did now. As bewildered as all the people present were of the scene before them, none of them was more surprised than the silver-haired ANBU currently trailing behind his former sensei.

_When did they start going out? And when did they ever get intimate?_

The Copy Ninja wondered as he regarded the Yondaime and the precious cargo in his strong arms. He had been aware of how private his sensei was, but until now he had thought that he knew almost everything there was to the man dubbed the Yellow Flash of Konoha. He shook his head slightly as he reminded himself that he too held secrets of his own that his former sensei was unaware of. So in a way they were even.

_But still…_

When he had been summoned to the Hokage's office late that evening on his day off, his brain had instantly informed him that it was for a very pressing matter. As it turned out the true reason was what had been farthest from his mind—if he had even considered it in the first place.

"_**We shall be assisting in a delivery tonight." **_To say that the blond looked a mess was putting it lightly. His mane of yellow hair stuck up a little more than it normally did, his clothes looked as if they had been hastily thrown on and his eyes had the slightest hint of bags underneath them. Despite his exhausted appearance, the Yondaime still had an energetic air about him as he addressed the gathered ANBU in his office while searching for something amidst the clutter of his desk.

_I guess that's understandable seeing as he's going to be a father pretty soon._

"_**For obvious reasons, Kushina Uzumaki's pregnancy has remained top secret for its duration…However, given the circumstances, keeping that information top secret is no longer necessary. Less than an hour ago Kushina Uzumaki entered the very first stages of labor so time is of the essence."**_

At this, the young Hokage had abandoned his quest for the missing scroll as he turned to gaze at the masked faces of all those present his eyes resting on the masked silver-haired teen. A knowing look passed between them briefly, rendering verbal explanations useless.

**-Sensei, who is the father?**

**-I think you know who, Kakashi.**

"_**I have summoned you all here because you are my most trusted operatives. Before I state the mission, I want to know if anyone here wishes to pull out of this while they still can." **_

Nobody moved an inch, or spoke, or even dared to breathe loudly as the assertive eyes of the Yellow Flash studied the gathered ANBU. Although the ANBU was the Hokage's personal army, the blond village leader was not one to force his subordinates into something they wanted no part in. So even though he was sure that his predecessors would not have given the ANBU the opportunity to refuse a mission, he relented any way and waited patiently for anyone to step forward.

After a reasonable amount of time passed, he got up from his seat and walked to stand in front of his large desk, directly in front of the ANBU.

"_**Our mission tonight is to oversee Kushina Uzumaki's delivery and make sure that no harm befalls the village nor the Kyuubi and its vessel."**_

Sure referring to his fiancée as "the Kyuubi vessel" seemed harsh and insensitive, however, for the time being he was not Namikaze Minato. Oh, no. Back then he had been the Yellow Flash of Konoha. The greatest war hero of the Third Shinobi war, the fastest man alive—possibly to have ever lived—easily the most powerful man of his generation and the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. However, was then and this was now.

As they approached the rendezvous point in the northern woods outside Konoha, the Copy Ninja looked up and smiled at the man leading their silent procession. Although the hair on his head was every bit as spiky and yellow as the Hokage's, the man in the red and white cloak cooing lovingly to the restless woman in his arms was not the Yellow Flash. He was Namikaze Minato, dedicated fiancée and father-to-be.

**-Good luck sensei.**

**

* * *

**

The Yondaime was anxious but not for the reason he should be. Before the night was over he would be a father. He would get to see and hold his child in his arms for the very first time. He would welcome the life he and his lover had created with the consummation of their relationship. Although that alone was enough to make even the most stoic of people mad with anxiety, it was not the reason why the blond was glancing around the surrounding forest every five seconds. To be quite honest it was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Minato, what's wrong?" The once-squirming redhead asked temporarily distracted from her pain and discomfort.

"I…it's just. I have a bad feeling about this." The blond replied as he watched the medic team as they made the final preparations for the operation.

"Now you think about it?" The feisty redhead barked raising her fist threateningly, a vein appearing on her forehead. "Why didn't you think about that before you knocked me up?"

"No, not the baby. It's…the air." He turned to glance up at the ominous full moon looming over Konoha. "Something doesn't feel right. I feel that something is going to go wrong."

"Boy, you sure are optimistic." The hormonal woman said sarcastically rolling her lovely aquamarine eyes at her fiancé. She stiffened as a something finally occurred to her.

"Minato?" She said in a sweet voice that did the exact opposite of putting her lover at ease.

"Hmm?" The Hokage replied somewhat distractedly.

"Where's Mikoto?"

"I don't know." He replied truthfully as he watched the ANBU assume their positions around the clearing.

The blond saw stars as his short-tempered lover's fist collided painfully with the side of his head dazing him momentarily.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked turning to face the redhead.

"Every time your child kicks me I'll punch you 'cos this is all your fault." She replied irritably. "And where is that Uchiha woman? She said she would be here for the delivery."

"She can't be here Kushi, this operation is supposed to be top secret."

"I don't care! I want her here now!" The feisty kunoichi's temper wasn't the only thing that spiked up. Her chakra did so as well. For the second time in under an hour the Yondaime was dazed, causing him to sway dangerously on his feet. When he recovered his bearings he glanced down at the woman in his arms. The Uzumaki had a pained expression on her face that caused something in the blond to clench painfully. Brushing a lock of her fiery hair, the Yellow Flash planted a chaste kiss on her sweaty forehead.

"Hokage-sama, the preparations are complete." The head medic announced. The Hokage turned and gave him a curt nod before turning to signal the ANBU to begin the first phase. The masked shinobi began forming hand seals in rapid succession, each ANBU forming different seals. Cradling the woman in his arms, the blond stepped into the middle of the clearing, into the circle created by the gathered medics. He gently placed the red-haired jinchurikii onto the futon the medics had laid out for her and stepped back to allow the medics to begin the operation.

When the Yondaime was outside the circle of medics, he flew through a series of seals with practiced ease before biting his thumb with enough force to draw blood.

"Summoning Jutsu." He murmured slamming his palm to the ground. The puff of smoke that accompanied the summoned animal cleared to reveal a messenger toad.

"Minato-san it's been too long." The small toad said by way of greeting.

"It has been indeed Gamashisha," the blond replied offhandedly. "Any news from Jiraiya-sensei?"

"No sorry. He isn't on Mount Myoboku and none of the other toads have seen him so far." The toad replied shaking his rough head before turning to stare at the Hokage inquisitively. "Why'd you ask?"

"He's supposed to have returned about a week ago, but he's still MIA."

"Knowing Jiraiya, he's probably gotten carried away with chasing pretty women. He'll turn up eventually." The toad said reassuringly.

"Something tells me that's not the real reason you summoned me here." The toad inquired shrewdly. The Yellow Flash nodded as he pulled out a small red scroll from one of his flack jacket's pockets.

"I need you to get this to Shikaku Nara, he's the Jonin General."

"What's it for?" The toad inquired as he accepted the scroll.

"It's an official order to sound the evacuation alarm. It carries my signature which will prove its authenticity. Deliver it and report back to me."

With a nod the messenger toad took off towards the village. The Yondaime felt the familiar surge of the chakra barrier springing to life around him as the ANBU finished forming the last seals. Just then, an ominous breeze blew past him, bringing with it more feelings of foreboding and unease.

His eyes narrowed at the faint pulse of the familiar chakra of the greatest of the tailed beasts.

_Just as I expected. It's trying to break free from its seal with her in this vulnerable state. Although this barrier is of my creation, I can't help feeling that it's a good thing we're doing it out here… just in case something goes wrong…but what is this feeling I'm getting. That something evil is approaching. It might just be me being paranoid. But just to be safe I'm going to have Shikaku evacuate the village. Kami, I just hope I'm wrong… _

**

* * *

**

Mikoto Uchiha hid the fear coursing through every fiber of her body as the blaring sound of the evacuation alarm reached her. She hid her fear for the sake of her fellow clanswomen who were gathered in her living room. She hid her fear for the sake of her husband's pride and honor because it is what he expected of her and so it was what she would do. For she would never intentionally bring shame to her husband or her clan. But most of all, Mikoto hid her fear for the sake of her children.

She sat in the middle of the group of women seated on tatami mats in the middle of her living room, keeping silent vigil as they waited for what was to come. Sasuke was cradled to her bosom protectively where he had fallen asleep after eating his fill. Her older son, Itachi, sat snuggled on her lap, the better to reach his sleeping ototou.

She had been watching him with a fond smile on her lips as he stroked his infant brother with loving gentleness when the alarm had first sounded. All around her the women were stirring, murmuring in panic and confusion. Mikoto knew that she had to set an example, so she maintained her calm demeanor so as not to startle anyone. But for all her efforts, one person was not fooled by her bravado.

"Mother, what is wrong?" The tone of Itachi's voice told her that he was not referring to the blaring siren.

_It only makes sense that he saw through my façade…he who is more like me than anyone in this world._

"Mikoto-sama, that is the evacuation alarm." A woman with shoulder length brown hair said her panic as apparent in her voice as it was on her face. "What is going on?"

"What shall we do?" A woman with black hair inquired, her eyes alit with terror.

"How did he find out?" The third woman said near hysterics. "The Yondaime, how did he find out of our plan? Our husbands and sons are walking into a slaughter!"

"Calm down." The Uchiha mistress said in a soothing voice that effectively silenced the panic-stricken women. "We shall be rational about this. We will not give ourselves away…"

"What's there to give away?" The hysterical woman said in a shrill voice. "He already knows." Murmurs of agreement could be heard amidst the panicked sounds of the gathered women.

Turning to her cousin who was seated at her right side, Mikoto proceeded to address the younger woman in a low voice.

"Tatsuki, I want you to seal the complex gates and tell everyone you meet on your way to report to the Uchiha meeting place with their immediate family." The clan lady placed a reassuring hand on her cousin's shoulder as an encouraging smile spread on her face.

"I believe in you. Now go." The order was soft but firm. With a curt nod, the maiden departed to do as she had been instructed.

"Listen to me." The clan lady called over the raised voices of the now hysterical women. "As long as we think fast and remain calm we can get out of this."

"Our husbands and sons…" the hysterical lady repeated before Mikoto cut her off.

"Shut up and pay attention!" At the curt command the room fell deathly quiet as all eyes turned towards the commanding form of the petite clan mistress. "Fugaku-sama told me that when they are in position he would give me a signal. Luckily for us that signal is yet to arrive. Meaning that, they have not yet reached the rendezvous point, which means that they have not yet made their move. Which means that, there is a very good chance that they have not been discovered."

This seemed to calm several women somewhat; however, fear still lingered in the eyes and hearts of a few.

"But how do we know that what you're saying is true?" The hysterical woman challenged.

"Get out of my sight." The command was spoken so softly that several of the people preset thought they had misheard. The hysterical woman blinked uncertainly at the petite raven.

"Mikoto-sama?" The woman asked uncertainly.

"You'll be sorry if I have to repeat myself." The clan mistress said in a dangerously low voice as a polite smile twisted the corners of her mouth.

From his place on her lap, the Uchiha heir watched his mother with keen eyes. The hysterical woman let out a faint whimper as she hastily exited the house, not once daring to look back.

"I will go and tell Fugaku-sama to call off the attack," Mikoto continued as if there had been no interruption. "While I am gone, I want all of you to return home and gather all the members of your household. Then make your way to the Uchiha meeting place. In order to avert any suspicion I want you all to make sure that you are not seen or followed. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Mikoto-sama." The room chorused. They were dismissed and each woman departed to their homes to do as they had been told.

The petite woman turned to address her first son.

"I want you to take Sasuke and hold on to him until I return." She said carefully transferring Sasuke into his brother's waiting arms. The five year old received the infant gingerly as he adjusted himself in his seat to get comfortable.

"You are to stay here until I return do you hear me?" Mikoto instructed as she rose to her feet. The tiny child nodded, a determined look on his small face that was so much like her own. She placed a tender kiss on his forehead before turning to leave through the open door.

As the Uchiha heir watched his mother depart in a blur, he realized what had scared his mother so. The moon beyond hung over the village, an omen of the evil that was to come. It reminded him of the many nights a year ago when the village had been at war. Although the atmosphere tonight was a lot more foreboding than those nights twelve months ago, both carried the same somber message.

_**Blood would be spilled tonight.**_

"The question is whose." The child wondered to himself as he settled down on the front porch, his dark eyes fixed on the northern horizon.

He felt the pulse of wicked chakra in the north. It was increasing with every passing second. That explained the terror in the clanswomen's eyes and the fear he had seen within the very depths of his mother's soul. They had said something about the Yondaime…the Hokage.

_So this is his power. I hope mother reaches father soon before it's too late._

**

* * *

**

Tears stung the blond Hokage's eyes as they fell upon the wailing child for the first time. Something clenched in his heart as he watched the medics wash the baby with practiced care and gentleness. Of all the names and titles he answered to, none could compare to the one he had just been given; father.

In the midst of all the medics, he caught a glimpse of bright yellow hair so much like his own. His breath caught in his throat at the sight and he craned his neck to get another glimpse. This time he saw a lot more of his child to notice the three whiskers adorning each cheek. To him they were the cutest things ever and he couldn't wait to hold the child.

At long last, the medics wrapped the wailing infant in several layers of blankets, to block out the chill of the night air, and handed the child to the head midwife who turned to face the young father with a kind smile. The elderly woman he recognized as Biwako Sarutobi turned towards him with the crying infant in her arms. When he hesitated in reaching for his child, the elderly woman broke her silence.

"Come now your son is calling for you!" She snapped. The Yondaime moved towards her and gently received the bundle from her, an apologetic look on his face. He was unsure of how to hold the baby as he had never been entrusted with something so precious and fragile before.

"It will come to you." The elderly woman offered kindly sensing his uncertainty. He turned to glance down at the child in his arms and felt the air rush out of his lungs when he saw that the child had stopped crying and was now looking up at him. The spiky haired man let his tears fall as he stared into the baby's cerulean eyes. The child watched him curiously as he laughed and cried at the same time, unable to contain his emotions.

"_**From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that I had fallen hopelessly in love again."**_

Now he knew exactly what his mother had been talking about. The joy of parenthood was unlike anything in the world. The twinge of regret was not nearly as profound as it had been whenever he had thought of his deceased mother in the past. And he had a feeling that it was the child in his arms' doing.

He finally tore his eyes away from the baby's face and searched for woman who had made it all possible. But all thoughts of thanking the love of his life vanished at the sight of the redhead's writhing form. The smile on his face morphed into full-blown horror as he watched the woman thrash around on the floor, her agony etched unto her beautiful face. Without stopping to think, the Yondaime handed his child over to the Sandaime's wife as he flew to his lover's side.

"Hokage-sama, stay back! Her seal is breaking!" An ANBU called but the Yellow Flash ignored him as he took his lover's hand in his own.

"Stay with me." He pleaded before dropping her hands to form the necessary seals. All around him he felt the barrier waver as the ANBU, with the combined efforts of some medics, struggled to stabilize it.

He knew that their efforts would be in vain, however he did not discourage them for they provided him with enough time to do what he needed to do. Once again dark markings appeared on his palms which he pressed unto the exposed stomach of his lover, over the rapidly fading seal. He twisted both palms several times in opposite directions before pulling back. His brows creased as a slight frown marred his facial features. Instead of the dark markings, which had transferred from his palm unto the redhead's skin, to sink into the jinchurikii's flesh, they faded away just like the seal restraining the Kyuubi.

He felt his lover stir and turned to face her. She fought back tears of agony as she turned to address him. The pain was too much for her to bear and she knew that it wouldn't be long before she was unable to contain the demon within her.

"Run." It was both a warning and a command and it caused the Yondaime's blue eyes to widen in both confusion and surprise. His surprise was short-lived as a split second later he was overwhelmed by the menacing aura that pervaded his senses. Instantly, his brain kicked into autopilot launching his body into action. The first thing that came to his mind was his son and so naturally he flew towards him.

Only that once he arrived where he had left him, the infant was no longer in the strict elderly woman's arms. A tall stranger with a strange, orange mask with red flame patterns around the edges, stood over the broken body of Biwako Sarutobi. Holding his screaming child in his arms.

"Very good." The man said in a calm voice. "Now step away from the jinchurikii, I have business with her."

**

* * *

**

It all made sense now. Everything. It was all finally making sense. The pieces were all falling into place. One by one. It had been there all along, he had just been too blind to see it.

Kiri's attempt on his life. Yagura's strange behavior at the Kage Summit. The ominous feeling. The unnatural chill in the air. The loosening and eventual breaking of Kushina's seal. Everything all had one thing in common. _Him._

"_**Come on now. I would think that you of all people would recognize Madara Uchiha when you saw him."**_ The immortal had teased in response to the blond's inquiry about his identity, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"_**What do you want?"**_

"_**I think you already know."**_ The ancient man had replied his amusement clear.

"_**I felt your aura before…at the Kage Summit. It was you! You were controlling Yagura."**_

"_**No, I wasn't. Quite frankly I'm insulted by your accusation." **_The Uchiha had said in mock hurt. _**"I am merely helping him control the great power he's been blessed with."**_

"_**You monster, you manipulated him through the Sanbi!" **_The Hokage declared as the realization hit him.

"_**I'm afraid that it couldn't be helped." **_The spiky-haired man's anger flared at the noncommittal shrug of the Sharingan master's shoulders.

"_**And you tried to have me killed because you knew that when you tried to overstep your boundaries I would be the only thing standing in your way."**_ Although he had been speaking mostly to himself the Uchiha founder nodded in response.

"_**That's more like it. You're catching on fast."**_

The Yellow Flash narrowed his eyes as he tried to reign in his fury.

"_**You broke Kushina's seal and unleashed the Kyuubi, almost killing her. I cannot forgive that."**_

"_**And I couldn't care less." **_The immortal stated casually before adding._** "By the end of tonight you'll be dead anyway."**_

"_**What makes you sure so of that?" **_The Hokage had challenged, his eyes falling on his lover's limp form at the founder's feet.

"_**Because I have foreseen it."**_

The Yondaime had been too distracted with watching his fiancée's prone form to really hear the Uchiha's words.

_She's fading fast. I have to get her to the hospital._

"_**How did you know about Kushina's pregnancy?"**_ Part of the blond had been interested in hearing the immortal's response while another part of him was just trying to distract him.

"_**Mikoto."**_At the mention of his friend's name the Yellow Flash turned to meet the lone Sharingan watching him.

"_**No she wouldn't."**_

"_**She didn't. I did."**_ The slight look of confusion on the youth's face prompted the eldest Uchiha to elaborate. _**"My Sharingan is connected to every awakened Sharingan. Granting me access to everything their respective owner witnesses, activated or not."**_

The Hokage had nodded as the words slowly sank into his befuddled mind. His mind racing, as he tried desperately to apply his genius to formulating a strategy to get his lover back.

Thankfully, it hadn't taken him long after that to safely retrieve his fiancée and return her and his son to safety. Now here he stood alone and faced with certain death. But he couldn't cower now. This was what he had been waiting for. What he was born to do. For it wasn't malice alone that had driven the nefarious demon Uchiha to Konoha, destiny had had a hand in this fateful night. Destiny was calling and he would not run away.

As he watched the ancient founder mount the Kyuubi, the Yondaime wondered if he could actually qualify the Uchiha as human. If he wasn't merely seeing two demons as opposed to a demon and its master. Whatever he was one thing was for sure, Madara Uchiha had to be stopped.

But the Hokage wasn't so shortsighted as to assume that he would be the one to stop the Uchiha. No. If he could have escaped death at the Shodai's hands, then there was no way he would fall at his hands. Despite all the uncertainties in his mind the Yellow Flash was sure of two things. First was his death. There was no way he would fight this man without giving it his all. And if he truly went all out, then his death was a guarantee. Secondly, he was certain that in the future a hero, far greater than him in many ways, would arise from Konoha and defeat its greatest villain.

And he had every intention of entrusting that responsibility to his son Naruto. But seeing as Madara was no ordinary shinobi, or human being for that matter, Naruto would have to be on par with him if he hoped to survive a fight with him.

_Fighting evil with evil._

He grimaced at the thought of what he was about to do but he knew in his heart that it couldn't be helped. If Naruto was to have a fighting chance against the demonic Uchiha founder, he needed the Kyuubi's power. The only thing that could compare to Madara's own.

"_**Think of Naruto…Kashi… Jiraiya… Mimi, think of me!"**_

Try as he might, the Yondaime could not block out the pleading voice of his lover. So rather than fighting it he decided to confront it.

_I did think of all of you, that's why I'm doing this._

After placing a kiss on the newborn's forehead, Minato set him down at his feet as his hands formed the last seal.

"Forgive me Naruto, I said that I would watch you grow but I lied."

**

* * *

**

Kakashi had no idea how he knew when it happened. He just did. Regardless, he prayed to whatever deity that would listen that for once his instinct was wrong. He fought the voice in his head that urged him to be reasonable and accept what he knew had happened. So focused was he on his internal struggle that he didn't register the soft sobs of the red-haired former-jinchurikii as she lay in her bed. She too had felt it when it had happened. Although unlike him it wasn't a gut feeling for she had felt the familiar pulse of the remnants of his chakra on her broken seal depart with his soul.

She had curled up in a ball hugging her pillow to her as she wept till her eyes bled. Even when fatigue wore her down, she persisted. Her eyes screamed at her to stop, but she continued for she knew not how to stop. He had been her reason for existence. The light in her life. Her sunshine. He had saved her from the miserable existence all jinchurikii were destined to endure and given her a reason to smile and laugh everyday. He had loved her, but not nearly as much as she had loved him. Still loved him. When he died, so had her reason to live. And with it her will to live. So wrapped up in her grief was she that she forgot the other reason to live that he had given her; Naruto. And so she passed from this life to the next, taking comfort in the fact that she would be with him forever this time.

When she died Kakashi took no notice. His mind had reasoned that she had cried herself to sleep and he couldn't be bothered with checking on her at the moment. He heard the grim toll of bells announcing the end of the nightmare and the procession for the dead. In the streets below he saw several shinobi rushing about but paid them no mind until a snippet of their hushed conversation reached him.

"_I hear that the Yondaime is dead."_

"_It's a lie. How do you know?"_

"_Masashi told me. Said he saw them carrying a body wrapped in his cloak."_

"_Impossible. The Yondaime is undefeatable."_

"_Come see for yourself, the ANBU carrying the body are at the western gates." _

The shinobi took off in direction of the aforementioned gates leaving the Copy Ninja to trail after them with his eyes. Needless to say, if he refused to acknowledge his own instinct, mere speculation did very little to convince him. He remained seated in his place on the window sill, an idle eye watching the slowly ascending sun.

Sometime around six in the morning, a grim looking ANBU materialized at the hospital window informing him of his being summoned to the Hokage's office.

_Ha! Sensei's too soft sometimes. He obviously wants to apologize for being too stern with me last night. _The Copy Nin reasoned as he took off in the direction of the Hokage manor.

He soon arrived at the door to the Hokage's office where he paused and knocked.

"Come in." An elderly voice called. The silver-haired teen didn't even falter in his steps as he eased the door open and walked in.

The first thing he noticed when he walked into the familiar office was the man seated behind the desk. Although it wasn't the first time seeing him in that seat, for some reason the sight seemed so…_wrong_. Like the elderly man was intruding.

_He's probably taking over temporarily for sensei while he's recuperating…_

"Ah Kakashi I'll be with you in a minute." The Sandaime called before turning to address the other man in the room. The Copy Ninja started when he caught sight of the perverted Toad Hermit standing in front of the large desk. Judging from the look of his clothes he had only just arrived from whatever mission his student had sent him on.

As the White Fang's son studied the Toad Sannin, he caught the pained look on the Hermit's face as his former sensei addressed him in a soft voice.

"I could have helped him. He might have surpassed me but I know that I could have been of use to him somehow." The sadness in Jiraiya's voice seemed to be radiating out of every pore on his body. Kakashi felt depressed just standing next to him.

"There is a way that you can be of use to him now." The elderly man announced as he handed a scroll over to the Toad Summoner.

"His messenger toad delivered it here shortly before the sealing." The Sandaime said watching the white-haired Sannin over his intertwined fingers. "It is about the Sanbi and its jinchurikii."

"Yagura of the Blood Mist village?" The Sannin inquired his confusion evident in his voice.

The Sandaime nodded. "He wanted you to infiltrate Kirigakure and investigate something about their current Mizukage being manipulated. I don't know the exact details because I didn't read the scroll. The toad merely told me all that he was told."

The Sannin nodded as he pocketed the scroll. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"I'll be off then." With that Jiraiya turned and left the room looking every bit like the broken man that he was.

The old hokage let out a weary sigh as he rested his chin on his intertwined fingers again.

"You asked to see me?" The silver-haired ANBU said stepping forward.

"Kakashi," the older man said in a low voice. "He wanted you to have this." The Hatake stepped forward to receive the folded up letter the older man held out to him with shaking hands.

"Are you alright?" The elderly man inquired a fatherly look of concern on his features.

When the teen nodded, the Sandaime informed him that he had the month off before dismissing him.

Kakashi waited until he reached the solitude of his bedroom before finally tearing open the letter. He opted to use the light from the sun to read the letter and settled down on the corner of his bed closest to the window.

_I'm sorry Kashi._

The letter dropped from the teen's gloved hands as he allowed the truth to finally sink in.

Everyone he loved was now dead and gone. One by one they had faded from his life forever; each with the intention of saving him but had only ended up hurting him. First his mother had died giving him life. Although his father had told him that it was not his fault, that hadn't stopped him from blaming himself for her death. Then his father had died to spare him the shame of being the son of a disgraced man; a broken tool. When he had discovered his father's body, he had realized two things; firstly, that his father was obviously dead. And secondly, that it was his fault.

No matter how much people had tried to tell him otherwise, Kakashi had still maintained his belief that he was solely responsible for Obito's death. Rin had tried to take some of the blame by claiming that had she not gotten kidnapped they would have never found themselves in that predicament in the first place. Minato-sensei had claimed that he was solely to blame for leaving them alone in the first place. But their words did nothing to convince him otherwise, and so he did his best to change and lead the life he knew Obito had always wanted to lead.

A few months later Rin left him to join Obito. Like his mother, she had died so that he could live. And till this day he never stopped cursing himself for it. He had gotten reckless with Obito's Sharingan and had managed to get himself beaten to within an inch of his life. The medics had been called to tend to him. But his wounds had been too great and so more were summoned. Among them was Rin. Soon the other medics had declared him a lost cause and had moved on to help others. But the stupid, lovesick girl had persisted. Crying and begging him through her tears to stay alive as she poured more of her chakra into his broken body. Hours later she had collapsed on top of him as the last of chakra left her. Although she had saved him from any imminent danger, he was still too weak to save her from dying as a result of chakra exhaustion. He had carried her corpse back to Konoha tears pouring freely from both eyes.

Now the last person, the strongest man he had ever known. The one person he had been convinced would not abandon him in the pretext of saving him. That person, that man was gone. His sensei could be so dense sometimes. Either that or he was fully aware of what he was doing but still did it even at the risk of looking stupid. Why had he written that letter? What good would it do to apologize? Why had he done it? Kakashi had begged him, pleaded with him. So had Kushina. When he had left him last night he had only done so because a part of him had been convinced that his sensei would have a trick up his sleeve that would allow him to escape death like he did so many times before. But the magician had run out of tricks, and so the show was over.

One by one they had loved him. One by one he had loved them. One by one they had died protecting him. And one by one they had abandoned him.

The teen collapsed on his bed as he tore off his mask allowing his cries to exit his mouth unhindered. He didn't care if anyone heard him. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He couldn't care less if anyone judged him for this show of weakness. He simply cried for now he was truly alone.

* * *

**This chapter is very dear to me for obvious reasons. Needless to say I cried writing the last part. I want your honest to God opinion about it. It would mean a lot to me so thanks.**

**As far as I know Masashi Kishimoto never gave a reason for why the Sanbi was extracted from Yagura so I wrote down the one that made the most sense to me. For those of you reading the manga I hope I managed to keep Yagura in character. If not let me know and I would be happy to correct it.**

**I noticed during a flashback episode that Mikoto Uchiha is always present at her husband's side during important meetings. So I decided to portray her to be very much like Lady Macbeth. Also I made Itachi model his behavior after her and in my opinion Sasuke is more like Fugaku anyways so that balances it out.**

**I would advice you to read the flashback scene in the chapter (shame on me, I can't remember which number) titled Poker Face because I took out some excerpts from there. Hopefully that will help you better understand what is going on. **

**Gamashisha is an OC I created and his name simply means toad messenger. I know real creative huh? PS I don't speak Japanese or even study it, so feel free to correct any errors I might have made as all my Japanese translations come from Google.**

**For those of you that are wondering ****Biwako Sarutobi is the name of the Third's wife that is given in the manga.**

**Don't forget to review. YuNa, Pen-aine, Udene, Ambria27, come on guys show some love. **


End file.
